Code Cube
|type =Collectible items |properties =Opens pathways to levels and EX stages }} Code Cube is a collectible item in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Physical Appearance Code Cubes are glowing blue cubes covered in light blue circuit board patterns. The Code Cubes present in the office of President Haltmann are black, and are covered with purple patterns. The Code Cubes summoned by Star Dream Soul OS are golden. Games ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Code Cubes are scattered about Planet Popstar. Collecting a specified number of them unlocks the boss doors for each of the game's levels, and finding every Code Cube in a level opens a path to that level's secret EX stage. According to HAL Laboratory, Code Cubes "contain the code to open up the pathway to the boss." There are 100 Code Cubes in total. Code Cubes that have already been collected are replaced with transparent replicas the next time the stage is entered. These cubes are worth ten stars. When Kirby visits later areas in the Access Ark, he finds that a number of things, such as doors and floors, are composed of black Code Cubes. During their respective battles, Star Dream and Star Dream Soul OS summon massive Code Cubes from portals and launch them at Kirby's Halberd Robobot Armor. Kirby can shoot these down, absorb the debris, and fire a volley of stars back at the Mother Computer. Locations Patched Plains Stage 1 #Located in the room following the Clanky Woods chase sequence; in plain sight; cannot be skipped. Stage 2 #Located in a giant tube in the background; in plain sight. #In a Treasure Chest on a log in the background. #Cut right chain with Cutter Mode in optional room. Stage 3 #Located in a Swap Chamber. Obtained by using both Batteries. #Enter tube before the Clown Acrobot. Grab Battery and use on Swap Chamber for access to optional room. #Grab Battery at Docking Station and backtrack to Swap Chamber. Stage 4 #Follow the correct path as displayed on the screen in the background: ↑Up, ↓Down, ↑Up. #In the grate room after the Invincible Candy. #Use Spark Mode to power wire to open gate. Stage 6 #In Treasure Chest after defeating Kibble Blade 2.0. Resolution Road Stage 1 #In the background in the first area. There is a 3D Warpstar above a lone Star Block. #Press all switches with Parasol Mode. #Use ESP from Telepathos/NESP. Grab Battery on Star Block above NESP to activate Swap Chamber to an optional room. Use ESP to hit switch from behind a wall. Stage 2 #Waddle Dee Driver traffic light during first Jet Mode segment; in plain sight. #Background of second Jet Mode segment; in plain sight. #Surrounded by Durable Blocks in second Jet Mode segment. Stage 3 #Follow the correct path displayed on the screen in the background: ♥Heart, ♠Spade, ♦Diamond. #Use Stone Mode to move truck on top of switch. #Pull switch in Electro Sphere area. Stage 4 #Press all switches with Kirbot using Remote Controller. #Third segment of roulette room. #Use Robobot Armor to deflect billiards balls at pile. Stage 6 #Use Stone Mode to push trucks to form a staircase to enter garage door near Robobot Docking Station. Enter optional door. #In Treasure Chest after defeating Dubior 2.0. Overload Ocean Stage 1 #Destroy the Bomb Block in the sloping room after Blocky. #Place Cannon on left fuse. Use Fire Mode to light fuse. #Break Durable Blocks with Robobot Armor near Robobot Docking Station. Go underwater and take the pipe to the left to the background. Stage 2 #3D Spring Hopper during first Wheel Mode segment; parallels Glunk; in plain sight. #In optional room after second Wheel Mode segment. #Jump near end of third Wheel Mode segment. Stage 3 #Follow the correct path as displayed by the screen in the background: ride 3D Warpstar, skip 3D Warpstar, ride 3D Warpstar. #Use crank to move platform to destroy Star Blocks underneath Treasure Chest. #Press all switches in autoscrolling room. Stage 4 #Near the end of the room with Invincible Candy. Underneath the door. #In the next room, use Ice/Parasol to douse and destroy Fire Blocks. Enter the optional room. Douse Fire Blocks to access Battery to activate Swap Chamber. #Place head on third snowman. Stage 5 #In optional room in second room, catch the Battery and use on the Swap Chamber. #In room with Rare Sticker/after Bonkers, destroy blocks on the right of the room and pound the Stake. Travel into the foreground and locate the Code Cube. #In the next room, catch the Battery near the end of the room and use it on Swap Chamber. Stage 7 #Carry the Battery to the Swap Chamber to access the optional room. Use ESP to power lower wire to open upper gate. #Use Ice Mode to freeze water spouts. Carry wire block to the rest of the wire. Use Spark Mode to power wire to open the gate. #In Treasure Chest after defeating King Doo 2.0. Gigabyte Grounds Stage 1 #Destroy all logs except those used as platforms with Robobot Armor. Grab and carry Battery to table saw. #In the next room, skip the fourth 3D Warpstar and enter optional room. Use the Tube to go into the background to destroy a Bomb Block, allowing the roller to break the Durable Blocks. #In second room with rollers, go down ladder below the roller dispenser. Go through tube to get Robobot Armor from Robobot Docking Station. Use Stone Mode to punch roller into golden Durable Blocks. Stage 2 #In the second room with the grates and smog; in plain sight. #Use Poison from Miasmoros to break Bomb Blocks by using Toxic Smog and the air current from the fans. Enter optional room. Use Toxic Smog on the fan to the left in order to obtain Treasure Chest. #Clear away smog near the ceiling with Parasol Mode. Clearing up a certain patch of smog will reveal a Treasure Chest with a Code Cube. Stage 3 #In room with 3D Laser Bar, drop all Batteries on conveyor belt in order to activate all three Swap Chambers, the third one containing the Code Cube. #Use Spark from Dubior to power wire to obtain a Battery. Use Battery on table saw, which causes another Battery to drop into a Swap Chamber which contains the Code Cube. #Use Beam/Spark to power wire to obtain Batteries to activate a table saws, causing other Batteries to drop, eventually activating a Swap Chamber that has an optional door. Enter the optional room. Treasure Chest will land on top conveyor belt. Stage 4 #In first Jet Mode segment after taking 3D Warpstar. Guarded by Security Lasers. #Follow the correct path as displayed by the screen in the background: Down, Up, Middle. It is surrounded by Durable Blocks. #Hit all switches to allow access to Code Cube; in plain sight. Stage 5 #Use Remote Controller to navigate Kirbot to drop Battery into Swap Chamber. Go into optional room with ESP from Telepathos. Use Psychokinesis on Bomb Block and then on switch when Battery is below the top gate. Bring Battery to table saw. Get Robobot Armor from Robobot Docking Station. Use Bomb Mode to hit all switches. #Use Robobot Armor to change position of suspended weight to the background. Use Cutter Mode to cut chain, causing weight to destroy gold Durable Blocks. Enter optional room. Use crank to pull back catapult all the way to hit cylinder blocking access to the Code Cube. Cut chain with Cutter Mode. #Destroy logs with Cutter Mode to drop heavy block in the background. Position heavy block above soft platform so that, when using Bomb Mode to hit a switch to open the gate above the Code Cube, Boomsteppers go the correct path to the switch. Stage 7 #Use Stone Mode to punch rollers into gold Durable Blocks to cause Treasure Chests to fall. Code Cube in the right Treasure Chest. #Use Sword Mode to cut chains in windy area to access optional room. Cut left chain so roller will press switch. #In Treasure Chest after defeating Blocky 2.0. Rhythm Route Stage 1 #Use Jet to light fuse to Cannon. Light another fuse to Cannon. #In room with Waddle Dee Drivers and Springy Music, climb up ladder and open up Treasure Chest. #Wake up left Sleepy Turtle with Mike Mode. Open Treasure Chest. Stage 2 #In the room with giant billiards balls, take the Battery from Key Dee. Take it to the table saw. #Third segment of roulette room. #Use Robobot Armor to knock giant billiards ball into gold Durable Blocks. Stage 3 #Follow the correct path as displayed on the screen in the background: Left Door, Top-Right Door, Middle Door. For the last door, go upward to hit a switch to make middle door appear. #Using Spark/Beam Mode from door puzzle, power wire and use crank to continue current to gate. Behind the gate is a garage door. In the next room, rotate the crank counterclockwise until the screw falls out, revealing a couple of Waddle Dees, doodling a picture of Kirby and King Dedede, and a Code Cube. The Waddle Dees will be scared and run away, giving Kirby the Code Cube. #In room with Skull Panels on the floor, in the third Treasure Chest by the Covered Looker. Stage 4 #Skip the second wheel-powered laser by using 3D Spring Hopper. Fall down pit leading to third wheel-powered laser. #Race Bomb Block chain. #Above three oil cans; in plain sight. Stage 5 #Use 3D Laser Bar to destroy Durable Blocks and hit switches in the background in order to get Battery and bring it to the table saw. #In the room after Bonkers, use Hammer to pound a Stake in the background, revealing an optional room. Pound all of the stakes to clear the way to the Code Cube. #Use Robobot Armor to turn screw in tower to tear it down, allowing Kirby to go into the background. Climb up the scaffolding to get a Treasure Chest. Stage 7 #Use Hyper Boomerang or a backwards Cutter Boomerang to bounce off a wall to cut rope in water. #Use Stone Mode to destroy gold Durable Blocks by punching trucks. Climb up ladder to optional room. Use Spark Mode to power wire. Use crank to move platform to continue the circuit. #In Treasure Chest after defeating Telepathos 2.0. Access Ark Stage 1 #In Treasure Chest after defeating Security Force. Destroy Bomb Block. #In Treasure Chest after defeating Security Force. Pull middle switch. #In Treasure Chest after defeating Security Force. Press switch at right of the room. Stage 2 #Use Poison in optional room to hit all switches. #In room with Skull Panels, bring the third Battery to the Swap Chamber. #In final room, hit all switches, opening the gates to the Code Cube. Stage 3 #Use Bomb Mode to activate switches by using a Boomstepper to the right, then left. Use Boomsteppers to destroy Durable Blocks. #Use Ice Mode to filter smog. Climb grates at the top right. Enter optional garage door. Use the crank to create water spouts. Freeze the water spouts in order to go to the background. Freeze the water spouts in the background and destroy the Bomb Block to allow the Key Dee to bring the Battery to the Swap Chamber. #Use Spark Mode to power the screen in the background. Follow the correct path as displayed by the screen in the background: Ice Mode, Fire Mode, Spark Mode. Put the head on the snowman; he gives a 3D Warpstar. Place Cannon at end of third fuse. Bring the wire block to complete the circuit. Power the circuit. Unscrew platforms to keep the current going. Stage 4 #In the second room, skip the door and wait for the Push Blocks to create a floor to an optional room. Enter the door. Take the Battery and avoid getting hit by the Push Blocks, climbing them like stairs. Take Battery to table saw. #In the following room, in the right area of one of the Push Block segments. #Go to the left in the branching path area with the Push Blocks. Stage 5 #After battle with Holo-Ice Dragon, use heavy block to destroy gold Durable Blocks. #After Holo-Kracko, place heavy block in hole. Press switch in background to drop Treasure Chest. #Press all switches in second Jet Mode segment. Stage 7 #Make sure Key Dee doesn't get run over by Waddle Dee Drivers. #In desert area, enter optional room. Use Doctor's Science Lab to cool Fire Blocks and melt Ice Blocks. Press switch in foreground to drop Batteries, activating Swap Chambers. #In Treasure Chest after defeating Miasmoros 2.0 and Bonkers 2.0. Stage 8 #Use Robobot Armor to deflect billiards balls at pile. #In room with wire, rotate the crank counterclockwise until the screw falls out, revealing a couple of Waddle Dees, playing ''Kirby's Adventure on the Famicom, and a Code Cube. The Waddle Dees will be scared and run away, giving Kirby the Code Cube. #Defeat Clanky Woods with Robobot Armor. Related Quotes Trivia *Code Cubes are similar in function to Sun Stones in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, as both items grant Kirby access to bosses and extra stages. *Should Kirby collect all 100 Code Cubes, he is rewarded with the rare President Haltmann sticker. Artwork IllustImage08.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture)'' Gallery KPR Code Cube.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Code_Cube_Transparent.jpg|Kirby finds a transparent Code Cube. KPR_Code_Cubes_Black.jpg|Code Cubes appear throughout Haltmann Works Company architecture. KPR_Code_Cubes_Star_Dream.jpg|Star Dream releases giant Code Cubes. SDSOS_P1_3.jpg|Star Dream Soul OS releases giant Code Cubes. ja:ICキューブ Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Collectible items